Scooter
Scooter Carrot is a Scottish carrot in the VeggieTales series. He is often misunderstood from his Scottish accent. He is mostly seen as a police officer, especially in Bumblyburg. His mustache is similar to Pa Grape's. Scooter's first major appearance was in "Are You my Neighbor?" As a member of The USS Applepies Spaceship. Unlike most people on the ship, he didn't wear a space suit. Instead he wore a Scottish outfit. Appearance Scooter is an orange scottish carrot. He has a big redish brown, white eyebrows and mustache. Acting *USS Applepies Engineer in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *''USS Applepies Engineer in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories"'' *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Horatio in "Omelet" on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Angus in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Moyer in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *McPotipher in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Moyer in "An Easter Carol" *Butterbun in "Dr.Jiggle Mr.Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" *The Ice Cream Man and Ninja Scooter in "Sumo of the Opera" *Announcer in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Mirror Guard and Scotlad Policeman in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Otto and Butterbun in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Policeman in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Art in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Policeman in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Bus Driver in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *The Southmen Poor in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Couch Men in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Policeman in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *MacScooter and Scottish Scooter in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" (also in silly song). *Bus Driver in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Policeman in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Scottish Scooter in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Policeman in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Policeman in "The Bumblyburd Sing Along Video" Voice Actors *Jim Poole ("Are You My Neighbor?" - "A Snoodle's Tale", "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler", "God Made You Special" onwards) *Tim Hodge ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush", "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple) Did You Know? *He was going to sing in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Movie" but then he just said the lines of the song. *He is heard listening to "I Can Be Your Friend" twice in the first Larry-Boy episodes. *His name is a parody of Scotty from Star Trek. Gallery Scooter Ranger.jpg|Scooter in "Are You My Neighbor?" Hunt.jpg|Scooter in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" Angus.png|Scooter as Angus in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Wiki2.jpg|Scooter as Moyer in "The Star Of Christmas" Wiki7 013.JPG|Scooter as Ice Cream Man in "Going Up" on "Sumo of the Opera." Wiki7 014.JPG|Scooter as Ninja Scooter in "Sumo of the Opera." Wiki1 009.JPG|Scooter as Scotlad Policeman in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler." Wiki1 052.JPG|Scooter as Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Otoo.png|Scooter as Otto "Tomato Sawyer Huckle Berry Larry's Big River Rescue" MacScooter.jpg|Scooter in Macklarry and the Barberbarians Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Carrots Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:End of silliness Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry